


All of me

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, M/M, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song reminds Jack of what he has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of me

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this ](http://merindab.tumblr.com/post/104809478424)photoset and had to fic it. Lyrics are from [here](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/johnlegend/allofme.html). And if you don't know this beautiful song, it's [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=450p7goxZqg). Much thanks to [hums-happily](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com/) for the idea.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_   
_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_   
_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_   
_What's going on in that beautiful mind_   
_I'm on your magical mystery ride_   
_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

Jack looked up from his paperwork as the song came on the small radio in his office. Ianto was hovering nearby, picking up and tidying what was already neat. Everyone else had gone home.

_My head's under water_   
_But I'm breathing fine_   
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Jack got to his feet. He caught Ianto’s hand and pulled him into a slow dance. For a moment the Welshman was startled, then he let Jack lead, resting his head on his shoulder. Jack closed his eyes and focused on the familiar strength in his arms. Ianto sighed and held him a little closer.

_'Cause all of me_   
_Loves all of you_   
_Love your curves and all your edges_   
_All your perfect imperfections_   
_Give your all to me_   
_I'll give my all to you_   
_You're my end and my beginning_   
_Even when I lose I'm winning_   
_'Cause I give you all of me_   
_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

It hadn’t even been one of Jack’s typically violent deaths. A stupid accident. It could have been any of them, really, but luckily it had been the one member of the team that could come back. Jack had gasped awake to Ianto holding his hand and the worried faces of his team. At least they still worried, that meant more than they probably knew.

_How many times do I have to tell you_   
_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_   
_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_   
_You're my downfall, you're my muse_   
_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_   
_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

Jack had sent everyone home early. Of course Ianto stayed. Jack had sat down to do the paperwork without arguing, for once, sipping the coffee that appeared on his desk, knowing there was nothing he could really say about the day or the bloodstain on his shirt.

_My head's under water_   
_But I'm breathing fine_   
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Ianto raised his head to kiss Jack tenderly. Jack kissed him back. There were so many things they never spoke aloud to one another, but they both knew the truth. Maybe he should say...but Ianto got a wary look in his eyes as Jack started to speak and put his head back on his Captain’s shoulder.

_'Cause all of me_   
_Loves all of you_   
_Love your curves and all your edges_   
_All your perfect imperfections_   
_Give your all to me_   
_I'll give my all to you_   
_You're my end and my beginning_   
_Even when I lose I'm winning_   
_'Cause I give you all of me_   
_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

Jack gave Ianto a spin and then pulled him close again, as if they could stop time, as if this moment could last forever, for both of them. Ianto’s hands were warm in his, the faint smell of his cologne and the coffee. Jack breathed it in, memorizing it.

_Give me all of you_   
_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_   
_Risking it all, though it's hard_

The song came to it’s end and Jack cupped Ianto’s cheek to kiss him again, to remind him they were both here, both alive, for this precious moment. He savored the movement of Ianto’s breath, the beat of his heart against his chest.

_'Cause all of me_   
_Loves all of you_   
_Love your curves and all your edges_   
_All your perfect imperfections_   
_Give your all to me_   
_I'll give my all to you_   
_You're my end and my beginning_   
_Even when I lose I'm winning_   
_'Cause I give you all of me_   
_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, ohoh_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
